One Last Chance
by MiyuGaze
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been best of friends for quite a while but what happens when one of them will disappear from this world before they confess to one another? Will they be able to take the risk?


"**One Last Chance"**

It's been a month since I last saw your face; those beautiful brown eyes, your luscious pink lips, your beautiful blonde hair and especially your strawberry and vanilla aroma. I missed them so much that I'd rather die than thinking of not having to see you again. Why did you leave me all of the sudden? I didn't even have a chance to prove myself to you! I didn't even fix the misunderstandings between us! I'M SO STUPID! If only I could turn back time! If only I could be wiser! If only I could be the one who died in your place! Losing you is like shattering me, breaking my heart into a thousand pieces each and every day.

Lucy, I'm sorry! Please come back! I've suffered for a month already! Aren't you already satisfied for the pain you've given me? My heart had been stabbed by a thousand needles as I knew what just happened. Lucy, I'm sorry.

Its thirty minutes after midnight while I am here lying in her bed, crying, as I recall all our past memories together. "I'm such an idiot." I said as I drifted into the world of dreams.

"Shut up you stupid flame head!" Gray said as he sent a dangerous glare at me "How dare you write these characters in my face with **permanent marker**!"

I just laughed at how ridiculous his face looks right now. What can I say; I am pretty good in making someone look hilarious! "Serves you right, you're the one who slept after calling me an idiot infront of Luce." I replied as I glared back.

"Why you little brat!" Gray shouts as he sent his fist flying towards me.

"Bring it on!" I yelled as I dodged his attack and did a counterattack.

But before we could lay another punch at each other a dark aura was now surrounding us. "Natsu," The voice of a demon called as she went between us and wrapped her fingers on our collar/scarf "Gray, didn't I already told you **not**to fight inside the guild?"

"E-Erza!" we said in unison as our bodies were now covered in sweat.

"It's time for both of you to pay the consequences!" she said as she lifted us up in the air but before the red-head demon could punish us a white haired girl confronted her

"Erza, can I borrow Natsu for a little while? I have business to discuss with him" the girl said with a sweet smile in her face

"Sure Lisanna." Erza said as she lets go of me

"You're a traitor Natsu!" Gray yelled as he was now receiving some punches from Erza.

"Thanks for saving me from Erza, Lisanna." I said, still following her to wherever she might take me.

We suddenly stopped as she turned to face me. "Natsu, uh… I…" she stuttered as her face went rosy red "There's something important I want to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked as the girl played around with her index fingers

"Actually, uhm… after all these years Natsu, I… I actually like you."

"Oh… I like you too Lisanna." I said and gave her one of my signature smile but suddenly I heard a loud gasp from a distance. Wait, I know this scent. "Luce."

She smiled but I knew it was a fake. I saw it in her eyes; she was hurt very bad but why? Did someone bully her? "I… I'm sorry; I didn't know I was interrupting something." She said and turned her back on us, when she did, I smelt tears. S-She was crying.

I didn't give second thoughts to go after her but Lisanna stopped me by holding onto my hand "Natsu, please stay." She said as her grip tightens

"Lisanna, I know you like me and I like you too but Lucy is in need of me and I treasure her more than you could imagine, so please." I pleaded

"B-But Natsu, you said you like me right?" she said as tears starts to fall "So why would you treasure Lucy more?"

"Yes, I like you Lisanna, but I love Lucy." I said as Lisanna loosens her grip with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead as I turned my back on her.

I ran with all my might as I followed Lucy's scent. Lucy, where are you?

After 30 minutes of running, I was heading to her apartment, where her scent was stronger. I entered her apartment through her window as always do as I hear sobs coming from her kitchen. "Luce?" I called

Lucy smiled at me as tears ran down on her face. She was holding into a knife "LUCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled as I went near her.

She was so surprised that she had dropped the knife into the ground. "N-Natsu?" she asked as she turned to face me. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was looking everywhere for you, Luce!" I said as I took the knife and placed it in the table "Are you okay? Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Natsu, I-"

"Luce!"

She chuckled and pinched my nose. "Don't be silly Natsu; I was just trying to cut some vegetables for our dinner tonight." She said enthusiastically but I still think she is hiding something from me; however, I brushed the feeling off and just smiled back.

"Anyway, why were you crying a while ago Luce?"

She jumped after hearing my question, which was kind of weird "I-I wasn't crying at all Natsu! Don't worry about it." She said faking a smile again. I gave her an I-know-you're-lying look which made her make a fake smile again "I guess there were just dusts in eyes, that's all."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay then." I smiled and hugged her waist from behind while laying my chin in her shoulder.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" she asked while wriggling.

"I'm hugging you, what else?" I said as I hugged her tighter. Man, her scent is amazing! I'll never get tired of smelling this, alright.

Lucy chuckled "Shouldn't you be doing this only to the girl you like?"

"But I already am."

"Sure you are." She said while rolling her eyes

***.O N E - - E. ***

Morning came as I was in the guild, eating the "Natsu's special" made by Mira herself. "Ne Natsu." Mira said while wiping the used utensils "What happened to you face? It's all bruised up!"

I pouted "Lucy kicked me off the bed again." I said with disappointed "Why can't she just let me sleep beside her? It's not fair!"

Mira chuckled "My, my, you must consider her feelings too Natsu. She's a girl after all." She said and smiled wryly

"I don't see what's wrong with sleeping with your nakama. (friend)" I said and continued to eat

"Hey Natsu, Lisanna was looking for you." Jet said

"I'll be there in a second." I replied chomping down my last fire chicken. I went near Lisanna and sat down beside her. "What's up Lisanna?"

"Uhm… Natsu, I know that you only see me as a friend but please kiss me, just in the cheek will do." Lisanna said while bowing her head down "I completely understand your feelings towards Lucy but I can't give up yet." She lifted her head and looked at me "So I'm asking you to just kiss me in the cheek and I shall give up on you and not bother you anymore, I promise."

I smiled at her and did what I was told. I kissed her in the cheek as she cried a waterfall. "T-Thank you, Natsu." she said and stood up as I watch her go.

***.O N E - - E. ***

"Hey Gajeel, have you seen Lucy around?" I asked the iron dragon slayer who was chewing a piece of metal in his mouth. He shook his head in reply as I went near the petite blue-haired girl "Levy, have you seen Lucy?"

"Lucy was going to a store nearby to enter a book signing of her favorite author today." Levy said as she looked at me "Didn't she tell you about it yesterday?"

"Actually no, I didn't see her yesterday. She also didn't come to her apartment so I was worried sick about her."

Levy gave me a wry smile "Ohh… you we're worried?" she said in a creepy tone "Don't tell me you liiiiike her?"

"Of course I do!" I agreed

"Eh? Really?" she asked as her eyes went wide "Then the rumor about you, liking Lisanna, was false?"

I nodded as Levy squealed like a fan girl "So the feeling is mutual!" she said happily "Lucy wasn't disappointed for nothing! Kyaaaa! I'm so happy!"

"Disappointed?" I asked "What do you mean?"

"Stupid Natsu!" she said "For your information, Lucy likes you too!"

"S-She does?" I asked surprised as my smile went bigger every second. She likes me! Lucy Heartfilia likes me, Natsu Dragneel! I'm the one she loves and not any of those bastards out there! I quickly ran towards the bookstore that Levy told me to see my beloved Lucy with a big grin in my face.

As I arrived, I saw the blonde beauty right infront of my very eyes. She's so stunning and she's all _mine_. Nobody could have her but me. I'm so lucky! "Luce!" I called as I ran towards her.

"Natsu?" she asked as she turned to face me.

She was in the other side of the road. She stood there shocked; yet, hurt was seen all over her eyes. She must have thought I loved Lisanna. I must clear up this misunderstanding between us. I want her to be officially mine, so no other men could have her "Lucy Heartfilia, I…" I said and slowly walked towards her

"Natsu, please don't go near me!" Lucy said looking terrified

"Lucy, it's all a misunderstanding, I like Lisanna but-" I reasoned out as I went near her

"I told you to stay in your place and that's an order!" she commanded

"But Lucy, let me explain, I-"

_BEEEEEPPPPPPP!_

"NATSSUUUU!" Lucy yelled as she ran to me and hugged me tightly

_SCREEEECCCHHHHH!_

Everything around me went dark and the last image I saw was Lucy smiling at me, mouthing me some words which I couldn't seem to hear. "Lu-ce"

***.O N E - - E. ***

As I woke up I was in Fairy Tail's infirmary where I could see Wendy healing me and my body warped around with bandages. "N-Natsu, you're finally awake! A-Are you alright?" Wendy asked me "You've been hurt when Erza and Gray brought you here, what happened?"

"I don't know, it happened so fast that I couldn't pick a single thing up! But I'm fine Wendy, thanks." I said while giving her a gentle smile.

"That's good then." Wendy said and stood up

"W-Where's Luce?" I asked as I quickly searched my surroundings.

"L-Lucy, s-she hasn't woken up yet." Wendy said as sadness was seen in her eyes "I-I tried by best to heal her but I guess the impact was so strong, she also got hit by some unknown magic that's been poisoning her body; thus, leading her closer to death itself. I-I'm sorry" Wendy's face went pale as tears rolled down her face. She must have tried so hard to heal us both.

"You did your best Wendy, Thank you." I said as I gave her a pat in the head

Wendy looked at me while tears kept rolling down her face.

The door went open as Erza appeared "WENDY!" she called "We need your help! It's Lucy, she's-"

"W-What happened to her? WHERE IS SHE?!" I asked like I'm going to die any moment. Yes, bit over reacting but what can I say? My mate is in danger! Her life is in a thin edge of survival!

"She's in her apartment." She answered

I carried Wendy in my back and rapidly ran towards Lucy's apartment "LUCE!" I yelled as we arrived.

Lucy was there lying on the bed with her face as pale as snow. I could see purple markings all over her body she was trembling her expression was in hurt, tears were now rolling down her face. I knelt beside her "Lucy, don't you dare die on me!" I said in desperation as I was now hugging her "I haven't told you that I loved you yet! I want to spend my whole life with you Lucy! Without you life would be boring as hell; moreover, I will never feel complete without you! I would do anything just for you to be safe Lucy! I would even risk my life just to save you! So please! Stay with me!" I cried like there was no tomorrow. It's the second time I cried this hard.

Gray, Erza, Happy, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, and all of my friends were here seeing me cry and Lucy being drugged by poison. If only listened to her when she told me not to move then none of this might happen. Why is life so damn complicated?!

"Na-" Lucy said weakly as she reached my face "tsu,"

"L-Lucy?" I asked surprised

"I… know I don't… have much time… in this world," She said between breaths but still gave a smile while looking at me "a-and I just want you… to know h-how much… I… l-love you… N-Natsu, so please keep on l-living… and be h-happy." With that Lucy's eyes slowly closes her eyes.

"NO! Lucy! Stay with me please!" I begged and begged but Lucy just smiled and after a few seconds she had finally took her last breath "LUCCYYYYYY!"

I kept calling her name hoping she'll open her eyes once more. "N-Natsu calm down!" a certain red head said as tears are now slowly invading her face as she tries to move me away from Lucy "You have to accept the fact that she is gone!"

"No! Lucy isn't dead yet!" I said as I struggle to be able to break free from her grip. "I know she isn't! LUCYYY!"

"Just accept it, will you?!" Gray spat as he punched me in the cheek causing me to shut up and look down as tears crawls down in my face; meanwhile, Erza still held me tight for me to avoid doing something crazy.

"Natsu, I know it's hard to accept it since I know that you have feelings for her," Erza said as she loosens her grip from my shoulders "But everything in this world tends to vanish so there's no helping it."

"You have to accept what we are destined to be Natsu." The raved-haired boy said as pain conquered his face "We… can't change destiny."

I gritted my teeth in anger as I pushed Erza away "If this is our destiny then I shall change it! I don't care if we change parts! If it means for Lucy to live then let death take me!" I yelled as I fell in my knees and sobbed Lucy's name

"Natsu," Gray said and sat infront of me "Lucy wouldn't want that right?" I didn't reply and continued to sob "You know her; she'd rather risk her life for her friends. She'd rather suffer than seeing somebody else feels pain. Do you want Lucy to feel bad after death too?"

"Gray is right Natsu. So just accept it and be happy for her sake." Erza said and placed a hand in my shoulder.

"W-Wendy can still heal her right?" I said hoping a positive answer from her but Wendy just looked away saying she can't and couldn't revive a person after death. I felt hopeless. She's dead and as good as gone. I can't do anything anymore so I just cried and punch the ground hard. "DAMN IT!"

*** .T H E - - E. ***

"I-I'm sorry! Please s-spare me!" the man said

"Sorry? SORRY?!" I spat and gave him my most terrifying face "IS THAT ALL YOU'RE GOING TO SAY AFTER WHAT YOU HAD DONE?! HAVE YOU REALIZED THAT I HAD BEEN IN THIS POOR STATE FOR A WEEK AFTER HER DEATH?! DOES A SINGLE WORD EVER CHANGE ANYTHING?! HUH?! **TELL ME!**"

"I-I didn't know! It was all an accident I swear!" the man pleaded "I was just doing my mission and it just happened that you and your girlfriend were there."

"Are you sure? You could've stopped when you saw us! So why didn't you? HUH?! ANSWER ME?!" I shouted as I punched the guy in the face.

"I can't stop because… because…" the man stuttered "BECAUSE I HATE ALL YOU PESTY FAIRIES!" he shouted and gave me a head-butt "Heh! Serves you right! You guys should suffer! After all, you guys always take away all the jobs in Fiore! It's not fai-"

I cut him by punching his stomach with my fire dragon's fist causing the man to cough blood. "Why you-" he said but then again I cut his words by attacking him vigorously until I knock him out of his consciousness.

"You pest will regret if you lay a hand on Fairy Tail again!" I shout as I walked away.

"Natsu!" the flying blue cat called

"Hey Happy," I said and smiled at him "What's up?"

"What did you do? Are you trying to avenge Lucy's death again?" he said lowering down to my face level. I didn't reply as he crosses his arms saying "Natsu, I know you love her but it's been a week okay? Just forget about it."

"Happy," I said as a single tear escaped through my eye "I can't okay?! She's the only one who could move my heart like that! She's special! She's the mate that Igneel once told me."

"Natsu," Happy said giving me a worried look

*** .T H E - - E. ***

The sunshine rose as I heard the sounds birds chirping through my window. Another day has passed without Lucy. One whole month without you Lucy, I can't take it anymore. I looked at the mirror as I saw my reflection in it; my eyes are puffy for all the crying last night, my hair is messy as usual and I'm topless. What can I say? I had this dream about her again. URG! This memory is really hunting me! When will it all stop?

I went into her desk and suddenly saw her diary or journal thingy. I could just read this without permission right? Besides, she… isn't here to scold me anymore.

I opened her diary and skimmed until I reach the last page. Half way through it, a picture caught my attention. It's a picture of me and Lucy in the guild, wherein I was wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I smiled looking at it then I noticed something was written below it and so I read it.

_September 14, 19xx_

_The Journal of the pretty and hot LUCY!_

_Hey! You know what Lucy gave me today? Of course you do silly! It's a picture of me and Natsu! XD Isn't it sweet? Hehehehehe I wish our relationship will develop into a romantic kind of way cause I really do have feelings for Natsu but I guess he's too naïve to realize that I do; however, I'm already starting to doubt that I'll ever get a chance with him after all Lisanna, Natsu's childhood friend that helped him raised Happy, had already come back._

_I also think that Natsu only thinks of me as a bestfriend which leads me to feel uhh… friend zone? I guess that's what they call it. I even hear Natsu saying I like you to Lisanna and even kissed her in the cheek the day after! That's why I ignored him for a day._

_Natsu really is a great guy you know, he has this weird aura that could make you happy even though you're having a bad mood and I really like that about him. He's a complete idiot but that's what makes him cute. He also has a lot of good qualities that I can't seem to name it all so to summarize it he's my ideal man. _

_Anyway I guess I'll be stopping this here on out!_

_I'll be attending a book signing this afternoon so… I gotta go!_

_P.S. I know I got no chance to be his girlfriend but I guess I could still support him to the very end right? S-So, there's nothing to worry about, I guess :')_

After reading, I hugged her journal and smiled. "Lucy, if you only knew how much I love you." I simply said as I fixed myself up "YOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" I shouted as I ran to the guild with full of energy.

Losing you is tough as it seems but I guess moving on and seeking a brighter future is better than sinking into the past that you know you could never change right?

*** .T H E - - E. ***

In the year 2143…

"Good Morning class." The man with dark brown hair said as he entered our classroom

"Good morning sir Gildarts." The whole class said while standing up

"Ok, enough formalities and let us meet our new transfer student!" sir Gildarts said enthusiastically. Heh! What's he so excited about all of the sudden?

Anyway, I forgot to tell you about myself I am Natsu Dragneel, 16 years of age and is educating in the school named Fairy High, and as you can see here we're having a new transferee student. Hmm… I wonder who she is.

The door opened as a blonde beauty entered the classroom. My eyes widened as I looked at her. W-Why does she look so familiar? Did we ever meet before? I don't think so, I swear this is the first time I encountered her; yet, she's like an old friend to me.

"Hello everyone," she said as she bows her head "My names Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you all!"

L-Lucy Heartfilia? I could've swore I heard that name somewhere before.

"Okay then Ms. Heartfilia, you may seat next to Mr. Dragneel." Sir said as Heartfilia followed what she was told.

"Mr. Dragneel, am I right?" She asked after she sat down

"Yeah, Nice to meet you Luigi!" I said and smiled

A vein popped out from her head "It's LUCY!" she yelled and hit my head

I stick my tongue out "Whatever." I said and chuckled. Something tells me this school year is going to be a great one thanks to this new girl. Hehehehehe

.

.

.

.

.

My apologies for not updating 3 words! But I wanna finish this one shot so bad! This is really a big success for me cause I never know how to end a story xD So? What do you guys think? Hahahahaha Is it not bad? Or should I make more of this? Hahahahahaha maybe? Maybe not? It depends hahahahaha ^ ^

3 Words update would be released next week I guess... so you might have to wait ^ ^ And I'm still having troubles on who I might pair up in 3 words -.- I think Gray deserves to but I also think Natsu deserves it so I'm SO DOOMED!

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!


End file.
